Little black dress
by S. Kagamine-chan
Summary: Sometimes one just has a lots of feelings for their clothes. Even Anna. It's her favorite dress after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So I'm back at it again with the Yohna fics. This is an old piece I'd given up on, but thanks to leslitendo's wonderful art I got inspired to finish it, and I'm even working on a continuation! I hope you guys like it!**

 **Prompt: 081. "I can't fit into my favorite dress anymore."**

* * *

Yoh turned to greet his wife when he felt her presence in the dining room. He was just done serving breakfast, so she came at the right moment. His smile disappeared when he saw her frowning as she sat down. For all Anna wasn't an outgoing person, she didn't frown all the time; rather, she'd wear a mostly emotionless expression, so something had to have happened. But what could have since he left their bedroom earlier in the morning? Only one way to find out.

"Anna, you okay?"

"Don't make stupid questions, Yoh." She tried to make herself look normal, but he could see it was just an act.

"It's not stupid if you are feeling bad." Lately, because of the pregnancy, her emotions could change for small reasons and become really strong, making her feel stupid for reacting that way. He didn't like that she tried to hide when that happened, he wanted to help her through it.

"It's nothing." Despite her words, she lost the fight with her expressions and ended up contradicting herself with a pout.

"So there is something." She rolled her eyes in exasperation, but he knew she was just trying to act tough. "Tell me."

"It's nothing that matters," she muttered, turning her face away. She believed her own words, but to him anything that made her feel bad mattered.

"I still want to know." She tried to ignore him, but after a bit his patience won.

"I just can't—" She stopped suddenly. Her face contorted in obvious frustration before she tried again. "I can't—" She choked up and tears started to fall down her face, shutting her up as she swept them angrily. He sat besides her to grab her hand and clean the remaining tears tenderly. Finally, she bitterly let out what she wanted to say, "I can't fit into my favorite dress anymore."

"I see…" That explained why she was wearing the blue dress she rarely touched. He had no preference as to her clothes, she looked beautiful in anything, but it was obvious it affected her not to be able to wear her little black dress. Actually, it was probably a wonder that she'd been able to wear it so far into the pregnancy, but that was not a helpful thought, so instead he said, "It's okay, you can wear it again after the baby comes."

"But I like that dress, Yoh," she replied childishly.

"I know." He kissed her pouting lips sweetly, trying to cheer her up. "But you look good in this one too."

"Agh!" She buried her face on his neck. "I hate this, I get emotional over nothing. I'm driving myself crazy."

"It's not nothing and you're not crazy." He soothingly moved his hand up and down her back.

"It's a dress, Yoh," was her deadpan reply. It was obvious she still thought she shouldn't be feeling bad instead of accepting things as they were.

"Yes, but if you feel bad then it matters."

"It's not like I can do anything about it."

"Uh... How about we go out?"

"What?"

"Let's do something fun, then you won't be thinking about your dress."

"Yoh, it's eight in the morning, where are you planning on going?"

"Well, first, we have breakfast. Then, we can visit the temple. Oh! And after that we can go to the park!"

"Yoh, you better not be thinking of making me walk all day."

"Not at all, we can sit and watch the plum blossoms."

Anna let out a sigh, but he felt her lips twitch upwards, pressed as they were to his skin. She was warming up to the idea, that was what mattered. Hopefully, the fact that he'd followed Tamao's recipe to the letter meant she'd like the day's breakfast and that would help her mood before going out. After that, he'd make it his mission to keep her mind out of the business of the dress.

"Ready for breakfast?"

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I'm back with the second half of this fic! This chapter was greatly inspired by one of leslietendo's amazing comics (leslietendo . tumblr / post / 168942484317 in her blog), I hope I did it justice when I tweaked it a bit. Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

"Anna?"

Yoh got scared when he found his wife sitting on the floor of their room, face buried in her knees, sobbing quietly. He'd been out, there'd been a rare case of someone asking him to work with his shaman powers and he couldn't really turn them away, but he didn't expect anything would happen at home that would make his wife cry. When he returned, he visited baby Hana and since he didn't find Anna with him, decided to check if she was napping as did the boy. Instead, he found this awful scene.

"Anna?" He crossed the distance to where she sat in three long steps before crouching down to her height. "Anna, honey, what happened?"

Instead of answering, she let out another sob, followed by a groan of frustration and an attempt to hide herself even more. Without thinking, he extended his hand to her face, lightly lifting it up so she'd look at him.

"Yoh..." Her voice was a mix of sad, angry and tired, it broke his heart.

"What happened?" he asked again, as his thumb gently wiped off her tears.

"I— Since we had Hana, I—" She choked up and her face twisted in something he couldn't quite recognize. "My favorite dress doesn't fit me anymore."

"Aah..." It took him aback for a second, but he remembered what he'd been told, that Anna's mood swings and tearfulness could stay for up to a month after the birth of the baby. It'd only been a week, he had to be more understanding. "I'm sorry?"

"Ugh. You better be!" Suddenly, all the energy that had been going into crying seemed to turn into anger. At him. "You owe me for this one, you promised I could wear that dress after the baby came, but I cannot." She finished her statement with a strange mix of a frown and a pout.

Her words made him remember that this had happened before, when the baby bump had first gotten too big for her to fit her infamous little black dress. Obviously, despite how she'd tried to act back then, it really mattered to her to be able to wear that one dress if it was happening again. It was rare for her to form an emotional attachment to any particular object, her itako rosary the obvious exception, so he felt for her.

Unsure of what to say that could help, though, he just embraced her. She spouted more complains, did he hear something about birthing and wider hips? He didn't understand but still took everything she said. At some point she started to ramble about why that was her favorite dress, because black was simpler and she liked that she didn't have to think about how she looked in it. He didn't get it, he still thought she looked beautiful no matter what she wore, but at least he got an idea to get her to calm down.

"Anna, let's buy you a new dress."

"Yoh, I'm not going to take Hana to a clothing shop, I won't be able to try anything if I'm carrying him."

"I'll carry him, Anna, you just find a new black dress."

"Can you handle Hana? You'll need to make sure—"

"I can do it."

"Maybe you should stay home."

"But I want to see you in your new dress."

"If I do buy something, you'll see it eventually."

"Yes, but I want to be with you when you buy it."

"Why?" _You don't even like shopping_ , he could read in her eyes.

"Because it'll make you happy and I want to see that."

He watched her as she processed his words. Her skeptical look gave space to one of amused and resigned acceptance, of his company or his motives he couldn't be sure. It didn't matter, she'd stopped crying and was even smiling a little, that was all he cared about.


End file.
